


The Wishes

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: *My wish?* the Sewer King thought as he stood in darkness. Scowling, he looked ahead.





	1. Chapter 1

Batman TAS characters don't belong to me.

 

*My wish?* the Sewer King thought as he stood in darkness. Scowling, he looked ahead. The Sewer King's eyes remained on a barren area.   
*My wish is for children to obtain lots and lots of pretties for their king. Yes. Yes. Yes. Lots and lots of pretties* he thought. 

The memory Sewer King stood near many children. He viewed them turning to one another with wide eyes. His usual scowl remained.   
The Sewer King watched as a girl touched another girl's arm before she ceased trembling. Their smiles never seemed to bother him. Tears also never bothered the Sewer King. What caused him to scowl this time?

''You returned with very few pretties for your king recently. Yes. Yes,'' the Sewer King said to the children. He watched while multiple children trembled with wide eyes. Many seconds went by as he paced in front of them. ''You caused your king great distress after most of your hands were empty,'' he said. 

The Sewer King recalled trembling with rage earlier. How he loathed empty hands. Zero pretties. He ceased pacing. 

The Sewer King pointed by the children. He continued to scowl as his eyes widened. ''ALL OF YOU! TO THE STREETS!'' He viewed the children stepping back at the same time. ''RETURN WITH LOTS AND LOTS OF PRETTIES! IF YOU DON'T...''

Something else was pointed at this time. A particular chamber. A chamber the children always dreaded. A chamber causing the children to tremble again. 

''You'll see the light. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes,'' the Sewer King said. He nodded as he mentioned everything. 

''A few hours in the light. Conceal your eyes as much as you wish. The light is always hateful. It will harm you no matter what.''

Four girls revealed tears. The Sewer King never forgot about placing them in the light-filled chamber some time ago. Empty hands of girls. How their empty hands caused him great distress. A man's scowl. A man's trembling body. 

The wide-eyed children ran before the Sewer King laughed. He was going to have his pretties this time.

The memory vanished. *My wish is for children to obtain lots and lots of pretties for their king. Yes. Yes. Yes. Lots and lots of pretties* the Sewer King thought. He began to sneeze repeatedly before worry filled his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

There was another scowl. *I'm almost never ill* the Sewer King thought. His body trembled for a few minutes. *I don't remember viewing sick children. I don't. I don't.*

The Sewer King's children were by him as he revealed lessons or if he enjoyed his food. They mostly remained far from him. Stealing pretties above the sewer. Fixing clothes in the sewer. Working in the sewer. Suffering in the sewer. Exhausted children. Ones recalling the Sewer King disciplining them if they caused him distress. 

*My new wish? A wish to cease sneezing this instant.* After sneezing another time, the Sewer King continued to scowl. He winced while his body ached. His body slumped. *The flu?*

Another wish. *I wish to rest this instant.* A sudden smile materialized. *Rest. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. I'll rest. I will. I will* he thought.

The Sewer King began to look ahead another time. *Perhaps the children will return with lots and lots of pretties after I open my eyes later.* The happy Sewer King wandered and found himself in a chamber. His eyes settled on two alligators. ''My pretty pets,'' he said to them. One alligator wagged its tail while the other alligator slumbered. 

The Sewer King winced again as soon as he scratched the happy alligator's snout. He saw worry in its eyes. One corner of the Sewer King's mouth went up. ''I'm fine,'' he said to the alligator. 

After turning to the exhausted pet, the Sewer King scowled another time. He approached it at a snail's pace. The Sewer King collapsed near it. His eyes widened for a second. He began to wince again the minute one side of his body contacted the floor. Another smile. ''I'm fine,'' he informed his pet. 

Concern filled the Sewer King's eyes as soon as the alligator writhed. *A wish for you to never suffer another time* he thought.  
His fingers wrapped around the alligator's claws. *I'll suffer with you.*

The Sewer King forgot about pretties and his children. His smile came back. The Sewer King focused on the alligator. *Perhaps we'll be with one another in spirit. Yes. Yes. We will. We will.* 

The Sewer King faced the other alligator. His happy expression remained before he nodded. ''I never forgot about you, my pet,'' he said. The Sewer King turned to the sick alligator and started to rest his head on its side. ''I wish to be with you in spirit.'' He began to shut his eyes. Many minutes later, he opened them. 

The Sewer King didn't ache any longer. Confused, he blinked twice. *The flu vanished?* Perhaps the alligator wasn't sick any longer.

After lifting his head, the Sewer King saw the still form of the alligator. *Hm?* He touched one side of the alligator's face. The Sewer King gasped as his eyes widened at the same time. ''I wished to be with you in spirit. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes.''

Eyes settled on the rest of the chamber. The other alligator wasn't present any longer. 

Tears appeared in the Sewer King's eyes as soon as he faced the alligator again. A few ran down his face. The Sewer King continued to hold the alligator's claws. He remembered one wish. The Sewer King began to sob with extra tears. *A wish for you to never suffer another time.*

 

THE END


End file.
